nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Road
Rainbow Road is a recurring course both found in the ''Mario Kart'' series. All of the Rainbow Roads have basic common elements - they are all suspended in space or a dark void, and naturally the road itself is very colorful (in bands) and occasionally transparent. The same uplifting theme music has remained with Rainbow Road throughout the series.The roads have little or no railing,making the course extremely hard and Usually the longest in the entire game. History ''Super Mario Kart'' The original Rainbow Road is characterized by hairpin corners, splits in the narrow track and there are no crash barriers. This makes the course hard for all characters. Invulnerable flashing Thwomps complete the nightmarish effect. This course also reappeared in Mario Kart Super Circuit as a classic track and again in Mario Kart 7 as a retro track in the fourth race in the Lightning Cup with a new 3-D design. ''Mario Kart 64'' In contrast to the SNES iteration, this track is lined with crash barriers. A steep drop at the start can be used as a shortcut by skilled players who make a well-timed jump. Chain Chomps roam the track, which is surrounded by the enormous neon visages of the game's stars. It is 2000m (2km) long and it is the longest track in Mario Kart series and games. The stars are smiling at you.The course is very bouncy,making the player bounce every time they drift or hop. ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' A particularly devious take on the course, with well-placed speed boost and jump pads enabling skilled players to complete laps at breakneck speed. However, one should be careful as once again the course has very few barriers to prevent the reckless from flying into space. Bowser's starship hovers ominously in the distance as well as the Bowser Castle from Paper Mario. ''Mario Kart: Double Dash‼'' Perhaps the most complex Rainbow Road yet, involving racing on multiple levels, speed boosts around banked helices, chicanes and a levitation tunnel that propels racers upwards and back towards the start of the course. While many of the corners have barriers, holes await to catch out the unwary. ''Mario Kart DS'' Similar to Double Dash, it fetures a 360-degree loop of turbo boosts and a horizontal spiral structure also lined with turbo boosters. Narrow places make this track highly dangerous for lighter characters. ''Mario Kart Wii'' Mario Kart Wii's version of Rainbow Road folows tradition and is more complex than its predicessor. It also fetures Star Bits from Super Mario Galaxy, though they are just an asthetic detail and do not affect gameplay. Similar to the track in Double Dash this one contains a long tube that warps you to another track segment. The entire world can be seen below the stage along with other planets, including one that has a striking resemblance to Saturn, can be seen in the background. Unlike previous instalments this track is set very high above Earth and when the player drives off the course he or she will burn up in the atmosphere, however Lakitu Will still recover the player unharmed. ''Mario Kart 7'' Rainbow Road again appeared in the last track of Special Cup. Like all of the previous Rainbow Road, it takes place in space with rainbow-coloured road. Unlike all of the courses, you can go around planets and you can go above the moon. It is very different than other courses.Also,star launchers returns. Layout You start at the beginning of this colourful track. Start going on the road and you'll see the curve with gaps and thin, short red arrows going across horizontally. You will see the white lollipop-like candy mushroom which makes you bounce just like red mushrooms from Mushroom Gorge and red flower from DK Jungle does. You then go wavy road with item boxes and coins which means you can perform tricks on. You then go to second section and you'll see the blue gliding pad. Have fun gliding across until you found lavender-grey rings which surrounds Saturn-like planet. Be careful because there are gaps falling you into the dangerous space void. There are also lots of fire-coloured booster pad which increases your speed. Glide across and you'll see the dangerous, deep curve which requires lots of drifiting. Then go to the wavy road with holes in it. If you fall, don't give up because there is a Moon bringing you to safety. You also need to take care because rolling Chomps will bite you. If you get near them, they make a barking noise depending how close you are. Then go to the final section. You can see the black boosters with different-coloured arrows. Go into the white barrel-like thing with candy spots. It has lots of orange boosters and blue gliding pads. Glide across the rainbow road while facing meteorites that act as gimmicks. Then head to finish. Differences This Rainbow Road highly distinguishes other Rainbow Roads with lots of new space things you haven't seen in other Mario Kart games. There are list of new things: *New meteorites had added. *You are free to go around the planet and moon. *New candy-like mushroom and candy-like barrel-like thing added. *Extra boosters and gliding pads has added. There are also rare black boosters seen after exiting the moon. *Unlike MK64, rolling Chomps don't appear half. They are whole and only appear in the moon. *Wavy road added with item boxes and coins before the second section. Ghost data (Super Mario Kart) 1.34.459 for NinYabuki selecting Lakitu. 1.21.994 for NinSriwtm selecting Lakitu. Ghost data (Mario Kart 7) 2.10.090 for NinTakamu selecting Honey Queen. 1.52.077 for NinAsakur selecting Honey Queen. Category:Mario Kart courses Category:Super Mario Kart courses Category:Mario Kart 64 courses Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit courses Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash‼ courses Category:Mario Kart DS courses Category:Mario Kart Wii courses Category:Mario Kart 7 courses